


When I see another

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbianism, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: (from the perspective of inside my head)





	When I see another

TAKE 2  
TAKE 3  
I FINALLY SEE  
A PART OF YOU  
A PART OF ME  
WATCH IT GROW  
SET IT FREE  
SEE WHAT THEY SAID SHOULDN'T BE


End file.
